Flesh of the Servant, Blood of the Enemy
by Belladonna801
Summary: You have been given your assignment, do not fail, you know the consequences... He never thought those consequences could be so appealing, compared to....
1. First of the Last

Hermione stared at where a cloud of deep gray smoke was emanating from. She smiled at the exquisite and enormous cherry red that was the Hogwarts express. She always loved boarding this train. Since the first time she boarded it, a mere seven years ago from this very day. She remembered how excited she was, just finding out about her being a witch made her want to learn everything there was to learn. She tried to soak in everything she could, every site and sound and smell. She wanted to remember it, her first trip to Hogwarts. And now as she stood there, seven years later, she found she was doing it again. Making a memory of this moment, for this would be here last time to board the Hogwarts express. She sighed, and awaking from her reverie. She picked up her bag, and boarded the train. She walked throughout the aisle, past each compartment, heading towards the one that mattered. She had waited seven years to sit in this one. It was for the head boy and girl. Hermione had gotten her letter a few weeks ago. She was thrilled of course, but stumped as to whom the head boy could be. She was thoroughly disappointed to find out that it was not Ron or Harry. It must be a ravenclaw...at least it's not a slytherin! There was no one in that house that could qualify. "Finally" she said with a sigh, as she arrived to the compartment labeled Heads. We'll here goes she thought as she opened the door. 


	2. author's note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone,

Sorry I haven't had one of these yet, I totally forgot, or maybe I just wanted to be _mysterious. _Anyway, I am a new author but an avid reader of fanfiction for two years, I found this site through a friend who writes LOTR fanfiction in that(other place on the site). I chose a Hermione/Draco cause it sounded easy enough. I am currently working on a Harry/OC that is novel length, but it won't be out for like another year. Well read and review and I'll try to have a chapter up every day or two. Thanxs and see ya soon!


	3. Worst Case Scenario

Chapter: 2

Worst case scenario

Disclamer: I don't own anything except for the story line.

_Oh nooooooo!_ "Mal,-Malfoy?"she asked incredulously. "Granger, you look so enthusiastic, you must be so delighted that I'm your new roommate. Hell, If I were a pathetic little mudblood like yourself, I would be thrilled to spend a year with the likes of me." He said this with a sly grin on his face. He was sitting with his legs on the seat acrossfrom him. He had his arms resting behind his head and looked as if he had not a care in the world. He had obviously been waiting for her to show up, but how did he know she was Head Girl? Hermione just scoffed and sat down as far away from Malfoy as she could. She hated this, but couldn't pretend that the thought of him becoming Head Boy hadn't crossed her mind. She was also trying not to retort, if they were going to spend a whole year together she was probably going to have to get used to this kind of treatment. She couldn't believe her eyes, her greatest fear had become true. She was to spend an entire year with her nemesis, Draco Malfoy. She would have to share a common room and bathroom with him, share duties and even make appearances together to represent good house unity. Her seventh year had crumbled into meaningless bits right in front of her, almost as soon as it had begun. "Too bad Head Boy isn't one of your boyfriends, Potty or the Weasel, but I guess Weasel's too busy picking through the trash for his next meal, and Scarhead is off trying to beat The Dark Lord with his pitiful magic skills." "Well in my experience, it's better to be fighting The Dark Lord, rather that licking the bottoms of his boots." retorted Hermione, with a smug look across her face. Malfoy flew across the carriage at her. Hermione jumped back, she hadn't expected Malfoy to get that upset. He landed mere inches from her face, the look upon which, was that of pure hatred. "How dare you talk to me like that, you detestable little mud-blood. Ever do that again, and..." Malfoy ran his hand up her leg and far past the hem of her skirt. "We'll have to _talk_ more about the subject." He said this slowly, with much emphasis on the word talk, making Hermione feel that, there wouldn't be much talking actually going on if she defied him again. Malfoy opened the compartment door and strode off with an evil grin upon his face. Hermione apprehensevly sat up more in her seat. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction from him. She was wondering if this was how it was going to be all year. Her worrying about her own safety, walking on eggshells about what she said, and wondering what kind of involvement Malfoy was having with He-who must not be named.

Hermione didn't see Malfoy the rest of the trip. She went about her duties alone, talking to the new prefects, patrolling the corridors and even visiting Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna in their compartment. "Hey Hermione, how's your new title treating you." asked Ron. Hermione came in and flopped down unto the seat across from the boys, next to Ginny and Luna who were both holding upside down _Quibblers_, oblivious to anything happening around them. "It's awful, nothing like I expected, and worst of all, my roommate is Malfoy." "Are you serious, is Dumbledore off his rocker?" asked Ron. "I mean, why would he put you in a dorm room, with the son of a deatheater. In fact, he could already be a deatheater himself." "I know, but what can I do? I can't go ask Dumbledore to take away his title, it's not my place. I guess I'll just have to deal with it." said Hermione. "Well, if he starts anything with you, come straight to us." said Harry. "Yeah, we'll take care of him for you." said Ron, cracking his knuckles and looking as if he would like nothing better than to take advantage of his offer. "I will, promise", said Hermione. She knew she was lying, she would rather spit up slugs than tell Ron and Harry about Malfoy's behavior. She knew that if she did, they would attack Malfoy and be expelled. No, she was just going to have to stay out of Malfoy's way, as much as she could. Little did Hermione know, that was easier said than done.


End file.
